Just An Ordinary Day At Aperture
by fidofia
Summary: It was just an ordinary day... I suppose you could call this very long drabble. I hate this fic...


_**A/N**_

_****_**Is it possible to hate your own fic? Cause if so, I despise this one. It actually goes against everything, all the theories, all the great pairings that I love. I don't even know why I bothered writing this fic if I didn't want people to read it! Mad. I suppose you could call this AU if you wanted to...**

* * *

It was just a regular day at Aperture Science.

_Cue the turret opera_, GLaDOS thought, knowing it would happen instantly after she thought it.

This test subject was a good one. One that had actually managed to survive.

She sent an already prepared companion cube, adorned with all types of burn marks and dirt, through a transportation cube and out the small shed's door, out to where subject #145736 was blissfully enjoying the sun.

This subject in particular was very gullible. GLaDOS remembered the look on her face as she had 'deleted' Caroline. It was funny because the subject had no idea that there was no such thing as Caroline. There was no such thing as Cave Johnson. No such thing as "Old Aperture" and no such thing as Wheatley.

Well, it was true that the AI existed but it was only a simple line of code. She had programmed all of its vocal script, actions and personality. She commended herself for making such a moronic thing, seeing as she was a super computer.

_Cue wheat field simulation_

The wheat field simulation. A simple repeating room made to trick them into thinking that they were in a wheat field. The room ran on conveyor belts so that they could never reach the end, meanwhile their memories were being erased. Once they could not remember anything they were immediately put back in stasis for reuse.

GLaDOS summoned Atlas and P-Body into her chamber. "Blue, Orange, Go find me a test subject from the vault."

P-Body looked hopefully at the supercomputer.

"And no. This does _not_ excuse you from your punishment."

Earlier, the tall bot had jumped out during one of 'Wheatley's' tests, appearing near the exit. She would have to think of a punishment later, because now she was busy.

P-Body looked disheartened when Atlas started laughing at her, so she abruptly pulled his circular head off.

"Stop that! Go get me the human."

P-Body made an apologetic noise and returned Atlas's head. Atlas forgave her at once and gave her a big hug and off they went, holding hands like pitiful humans.

The bots didn't need to test for her as often now that she had all these new humans to use. She had used to just test them ordinarily but sometimes they rebelled, halting science from being done in the process. This became tiresome after a while, so she had created a scenario called 'Portal'. It was a way to make subjects do tests, by making them think that they had to do them, either because 'Wheatley' was waiting on the other side or that they would die if they didn't do them. It followed a distinct storyline of the subject meeting 'Wheatley' being told they would escape, waking GLaDOS up, 'Wheatley' going evil, Old Aperture, Boss Battle and finally escape.

There was also a prequel, which she inserted into their small minds via microchip. It was about them taking her down, impossible in real life, but useful to the scenario.

The two bots returned, carrying a stasis pod holding a young man.

"You have done a decent job. Goodbye." She then promptly exploded them both. She wouldn't want them interfering again.

She hooked some wires up to his head and uploaded the prequel into his mind.

GLaDOS found one of the first 'Rattmann's dens', placing a portal gun on a platform. She replaced the decorated walls with the previous subject scribbled on them, with walls with the new male subject on it.

The prequel had fully uploaded. She removed the wires in his head and moved her claw close to his neck. She had to take his voice box out. It was gory, but it was a necessary part of testing. This would hurt when he woke up.

The new subject was finally ready for science. She moved him into the hotel-like room.

Then there was the painful part. Pulling herself apart. She told herself that it was all for science as her head was forcefully ripped off of her body. Her large frame went limp and she got herself relatively comfortable because she was going to be there for a while.

She could feel the subject had woken up and done the Physical & Mental Wellness Exercise and was now returning to his bed.

_ activated_

She was now ready for the day ahead. If she followed the script, she would be fine.

_You have been in suspension for 999-99..._

It was just a regular day at Aperture Science.


End file.
